


so close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away

by bandable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Career Ending Injuries, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petty, Rivalry, some of the characters are junior skaters and are legitimately like 12, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: Dealing with a potentially career ending broken ankle, Sugawara returns to his hometown instead of finishing off his competitive ice skating season. Struggling to cope with the possibility of never skating competitively again, he agrees to help the coach of his old ice skating club's junior level skaters. He didn't anticipate the coach being his former rival, Oikawa Tooru, nor did he anticipate himself catchingfeelings. Faced with the ever growing pressure from his family to quit skating altogether and go to college and get a "real job", along with his own unrealistic expectations of himself, he's certainly not resting in the way his own coach had probably envisioned.or; an oisuga ice skating au heavily inspired by every cliché ice skating, dance, or gymnastics movie in existence.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. star light, star light

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting a new fic instead of finishing my ongoing ones? yes
> 
> i hope u all enjoy this fic! i have a good chunk of this written, though it's not finished, i'm just impatient and wanted to post something now.
> 
> this is the result of watching multiple terrible, cliche sports movies (namely the 2005 disney movie, ice princess, amongst many others within the same realm) and being stuck at home for 2 weeks bc of a positive covid case at my job.
> 
> not to mention oisuga is one of my favorite ships and it was just a matter of time before i contributed something to this tag!

The lifespan of an ice skater is — in comparison to other athletes —  incredibly short. Most skaters start extremely young, and retire by the time they’re in their late 20s. When your expected career length is already so short, any injury could be the one that makes you leave the ice for good.

Sugawara knew this better than anyone, but just  _ knowing _ doesn’t stop his ankle from twisting sickeningly underneath him with an audible crack when he missteps coming out of a quad. The adrenaline coursing through his body isn’t enough to mask the pain that shoots through his leg when he pushes himself up to try and continue his short program, nor does it stop him from crumpling to the ice again.

Everything happens so fast after he’s helped off the ice and to the medical tent. Suga isn’t sure he’s fully processed it at all, despite hobbling off the plane two days later, headed back to Miyagi. The crutches had already started to hurt his underarms, and he wasn’t looking forward to the next two weeks he was expected to use them.

Two weeks on crutches, then a follow up doctor’s appointment that would dictate if he needed them for longer or not. After that, it was  _ at least _ another 4 weeks with the cast on, possibly 6. Once the cast came off, it could be up to three more months of physical therapy before he could use his ankle fully again. He was facing four and a half months off the ice, longer than he had ever taken a break before. 

Considering the fact that he was turning 24 the following June, this could mark the end of his competitive skating career if his body wasn’t able to handle the break. His stomach turned and anxiety bubbled in his chest at the mere thought; ice skating had been his entire life since he was four.

Scanning the crowd standing outside of his gate at the airport, he sighed in relief when it’s Daichi who’s there waiting for him and not his mother. While he knows he’ll have to go see his parents eventually, he’s glad he’ll be able to avoid it at least for the night. As he limps over, he decides quickly that he hates the look of sympathy in Daichi’s eyes as he pulls him into an awkward hug. “Hey,” Suga breathes.

“Hi,” Daichi responds, pulling away, “How are you feeling?”

Suga groans, “Like I broke my ankle and I’m on the brink of finding myself with no direction or purpose in my life.” 

Daichi flinches, and Suga can’t really find it in himself to feel bad. He’s bitter, in pain, and sad. Sue him.

“Well… your mom says to tell you hello, and she expects to see you sometime this weekend.” Daichi says, taking the carry on bag from Suga’s hand as they head toward baggage claim.

Suga rolls his eyes, “I’ll see her when I see her-- and if I can help it, it won’t be anytime soon.” He tells Daichi, as they fall into an almost insufferably slow pace.

Daichi sighs gently, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?”

Suga lets out an exasperated noise, “Harsh? No, I think harsh was my parents telling me that if I decided to pursue ice skating they wouldn’t support me. Harsh is never coming to a single competition, never watching a single video of me skating, never  _ once _ asking me how things were going.  _ That’s _ harsh, Daichi.”

Daichi winces again, and Suga  _ does _ feel a bit bad for pulling him into unnecessary family drama, “Sorry.” He whispers, “I know that’s not what you meant.”

He pauses, and Daichi doesn’t say anything, “Thanks for coming to get me today,” Suga adds on, “I don’t think I could handle talking to her or my father right now.”

Daichi nods resolutely, “I know… it’s no problem.” The few seconds of hesitation tells Suga there’s more that he’s not telling him yet, “Though, I do have to pick up my cousin from the ice skating rink on our way to your apartment.”

Suga lets out a squawk, “You can’t do it after you drop me off? I can’t show my face there already, it hasn’t even been a week since my fuck up on the ice.”

“It’s out of the way to take you back and then go  _ back _ to the rink and take him home. It’s along the way, and I promised my sister I’d pick him up today.” Daichi explains, “It’ll only take a few minutes, and you don’t even have to come into the rink if you don’t want to.”

Standing in front of the rotating conveyor belt of baggage claim, Suga knows it’s not like he really has a choice in the matter. Daichi is phrasing things like he does, but things have already been set in place, and Suga’s not one to make a scene over something that is truly not  _ that  _ big of a deal. He sighs. “Fine.” 

-

If anyone asks, Daichi is a bitch ass liar.  _ It’ll only be a few minutes, _ he said. He doesn’t know what world Daichi lives in, but last he checked, a few minutes is not twenty.

The temperature in the car had dropped to match what the temperature outside was five minutes ago, and Suga wasn’t exactly jumping at the chance to stay in the cold longer than he had to. His ankle was starting to hurt worse, too, and he really wanted to get home and sleep for the next twelve hours and wallow in self pity.

Making up his mind, he pushes the car door open and struggles with his crutches for a few seconds. It takes him a bit, but he eventually gets his feet beneath him and starts limping slowly into the ice skating rink, trying not to let his crutches slip on the slightly snowy ground.

Entering the rink, he feels as if he’s time traveled back several years. The interior of the building looks exactly the same as it did when he left eight years ago to train in Tokyo. Pictures of hockey teams and ice skaters cover the walls, trophies packed in the cases that line the wall. He doesn’t spare them a second glance, having stared at them every day from ages five to sixteen. Toward the end of the wall, several new pictures hang and he does stop to look at them. 

There’s multiple photos of kids from recent years that he never met, but he smiles as he recognizes some of the photos from the recitals he had participated in. He’s surprised to see a framed photo of him skating his free program from his first year competing in the Grand Prixs. He hadn’t placed that year, the competition being fierce and him not being  _ quite  _ good enough. It was a fun free program, though, and he wished he could feel as carefree now as he had back then.

The door to the rink opening breaks him out of his thoughts, and Daichi steps out with a lanky boy following behind him. “Oh, Suga, sorry! I got a bit carried away talking to Kageyama’s coach.” Daichi apologizes, “Did you get cold?”

The boy﹣Kageyama, he assumes﹣is staring at him in wide eyed surprise, and Suga feels a bit awkward with the gaze on him. “Uh… A little, but I’m okay. Just ready to head home.”

Daichi glances down at Kageyama, and nudges him, “Say hello,” He whispers.

Kageyama jumps, “Oh, uh, h-hi. It’s nice to meet you,” he whispers.

Suga smiles at him gently, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kageyama.”

“He’s acting shy but he’s normally a giant brat,” Daichi explains as he heads towards the door, “He looks up to you, though, I think he’s watched your programs more times than he’s watched his own.”

A matching blush graces both Suga and Kageyama’s face, “Uncle Dai!” Kageyama exclaims, “You’re embarrassing me!”

Daichi turns around and grins at him, “That’s my job! Come on, let’s get Suga home and then you can yell at me on the way to your mom’s.”

Kageyama mutters to himself as he rushes past Daichi out to the parking lot, taking a moment to turn and glare at Daichi as he pushes the door open. “Does he really watch my programs?” Suga asks, still surprised.

Daichi looks at him, eyebrow raised, “Uh… yeah? Most of the kids here look up to you like you’re some type of idol. Kageyama didn’t believe me when I told him that we were best friends, seeing as he was three when you went away to start training for real.”

Daichi holds the door open for Suga, “I didn’t realize…”

Daichi rolls his eyes, “Yeah, some of the kids have been asking if you’d come stop by and sign autographs and stuff while you’re in town.”

Suga almost slips on the sidewalk, but is able to stop himself, “ _ What _ ?” He asks, shocked.

Daichi just smiles at him, “You’ve had more impact than you realize, Suga.” 

“Uncle Dai, can you unlock the car? I’m freezing!” Kageyama whines as soon as they’re within earshot.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t run in front of us!” Daichi says, as he grabs his keys, “You shouldn’t run in this weather, anyway, you’re going to slip and fall and--” He cuts himself off, color draining from his face as he realizes how insensitive what he was about to say was.

“And break your ankle.” Suga finishes for him, and Daichi opens his mouth to apologize. “Don’t, it’s fine. You’re right.”

Suga turns to Kageyama, “You’re still young, but a broken ankle can be detrimental regardless. You should be careful.”

Kageyama listened, eyes wide, “I promise I will!” He says, as he climbs into the back seat carefully.

Daichi stares in shock, “He nevers listens to me like that!” He whispers angrily to Suga, “I told you, he idolizes you!”

Suga flushes again, “Just get in the car and take me home.”

“Your wish is my command,” Daichi winks over dramatically, helping Suga into the car.

“I will throttle you with my crutches if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” Suga warns, but Daichi just cackles at him.

-

True to his word, Suga does sleep for twelve hours. He’d probably have slept for more if it wasn’t for his phone ringing nonstop. Squinting at the bright light of his phone screen, he’s tempted to throw his phone across the room at the sight of his mother’s contact name.

Instead, he denies the phone call, and starts to check his other notifications.

There’s a text from his coach, telling him to remember to keep his foot elevated as much as he can and to tell him if anything else starts to hurt. There’s a few emails and twitter notifications that he doesn’t care to check, so he swipes them away.

The only notification he actually opens is the text from Daichi, asking him what his plans are while he’s at home. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What does he mean “what are your plans”? He’s staying home and hating his life! That’s his plan!

_ doing literally nothing but possibly crying, why do u ask? _

His phone starts ringing again, his mother’s face filling his phone screen again. He hits the deny button again, and pushes himself into a sitting position. His body aches a little at the movement, and he feels sticky from sweat. He needs a shower, but doesn’t want to try and cover his cast in a plastic bag or stand on one foot for a prolonged period of time. 

He supposes a sponge bath and dry shampoo can last him one more day. 

His phone dings with another text notification from Daichi.

_ hear me out ok _

Suga sighs, knowing that this just means whatever Daichi wants is not going to be something Suga wants in the  _ slightest _ . But he’s a good friend, so he’ll listen. Daichi takes his lack of response as an invitation to continue, anyway.

_ there’s a lot more junior level skaters this year than there usually are. the current coach is a little bit in over his head and has been looking around for an assistant to help him with keeping the kids in line and taking care of some of the behind the scenes stuff. he hasn’t had much luck, and i know it’s going to be hard for you to stay away from the ice for so long… would you be willing to at least consider helping him out? it’s a paid gig, of course, and would keep you actively thinking about skating while you’re on break. _

Suga can feel a headache coming on as he processes what Daichi is asking him to do. He’s never coached anyone in his life, nor does he have any experience in any “behind the scenes” stuff, as Daichi put it. He doesn’t know how to keep kids in line or ease someone else’s stress levels when he doesn’t even know how to manage his own.

He sets his phone to the side and decides he can’t even begin to think about his answer without caffeine in his system. He shakily stands up and grabs his crutches, making the trek to the kitchen to make coffee.

As he waits for his coffee to brew, he lets his mind wander. If he said yes, and agreed to take on this… assistant coach role, he would be able to keep himself in the ice skating world for the months that he’s not allowed on the ice. However, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle being surrounded by everything ice skating related and not be allowed to skate himself. He’s never gone to a competition that he’s not competing in himself, unless it was the girl’s competition. He’s never helped someone with costumes or hotel bookings, or anything of the sort, and he’s not sure if he  _ can _ .

  
Was it worth the risk? He wasn’t sure. But as he thought about the look on Kageyama’s face the night prior, just  _ looking _ at him, being in the same vicinity… he wonders what Kageyama skates like. He’s curious if he skates better than Suga did at his age, and wants to be able to help him reach that point if he doesn’t. He’s admittedly a little suspicious of Daichi claiming that many of the kids Kageyama’s age idolized Suga, and wants to see it for himself. 

As he adds a bit of creamer to his coffee, he knows he’s already decided. He could try to be at least a bit difficult over the whole situation, but he’s a bit excited to have found a loophole in his coach’s “no ice skating” rule.

Once he’s back in his room, he grabs his phone and ignores the multiple new phone calls from his mother and opens a new text to Daichi.

_ fine. i’ll do it. send me the details _

He really hopes that he wouldn’t regret this.


	2. i can’t deny it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii
> 
> i'm telling you now not to get used to weekly updates, but ! here you go !!
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so i hope you all enjoy it! please let me know what you think! <3

Standing in the same ice rink he grew up in, with a handful of 12 year old skaters surrounding and looking up at him like he’s an A-List celebrity, Suga thinks he might be in a bit over his head.

It was barely two days since Daichi had brought up the whole assisting-the-coach thing, and Suga knew that he’d be needed sooner rather than later, but hadn’t realized that meant literally as soon as possible.

Daichi had dropped him off with Kageyama that afternoon, seeing as Suga couldn’t drive until his cast was off, at least. Kageyama was basically vibrating in the back seat, telling Suga, “None of the others believed me that you were best friends with Uncle Dai! They’ll eat ice when they see.”

Thankfully, there had been no “eating ice”, just seven wide-eyed stares as Kageyama stood there smugly. “See!” He had practically yelled at a small (so small that Suga had thought he was eight or nine, not the same age as the other kids), orange haired kid, “I  _ told _ you, you dummy.”

The other kid had started to yell back, and Suga figured that he  _ should _ step in, but he had been standing there for less than ten minutes, and had no clue what the dynamic of the group was yet. He didn’t want to step on any toes or cause a riff in the way things flowed. 

So he said nothing, and hoped the two wouldn’t kill each other.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he grimaced ever so slightly at the realization that whoever the coach was, was late. Once he had limped his way into the arena, he had realized that in the midst of getting settled and working things out, Daichi had never  _ officially _ told him who the coach was.

“Uhm,” He finally said, and every pair of little eyes snapped to him in rapt attention, “Why don’t you guys start your warm ups while we wait for your actual coach to get here?”

He was met with a small chorus of yesses, as the kids started to stretch and warm themselves up. The kids were all fairly quiet, but the awkwardness was so thick in the air, Suga could  _ taste  _ it. 

When he was a junior skater, he vividly remembers talking loudly to his friends while warming up, as music blasted through the arena speakers. He knew where the speakers were, and very well could set up some music, but the worry of screwing up a routine sat heavy in his stomach. 

The silence broke when the door to the rink flew open and someone burst through the door. The chaotic, ruffled energy of the person was rolling off of them in heavy waves as they wrestled with a bag, clipboard, and a bunch of chords. “Sorry I’m late everybody! Start warm--oh, you guys already are warming up.” The person, who Suga’s now realizing is probably the coach, sets his stuff down on one of the benches a few rows in front of where Suga is, and finally looks over.

Suga’s pretty sure the world spins to a stop as they both recognize each other. 

Standing there in the rink with him was none other than Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara’s biggest rival since the day he began skating competitively. Suga had skated against him in every competition that he had competed in for  _ years _ , until Oikawa had retired from the sport when he was 19. Suga wasn’t completely sure why, but he remembers reading a few headlines that highlighted a knee injury—a torn ACL, maybe? He can’t remember—that had put an end to his career. Suga remembers thinking that it was unfortunate, but with the cast around his ankle, he feels much more empathetic now.

Their rivalry was petty, boiling down to being the same age, in the same sport, with roughly the same skill level, but from different skating clubs. If Suga placed first at a competition, Oikawa was second, and vice versa. If Suga were to pinpoint the moment that really pushed them to being “nemeses”, as Daichi had put it once, it would’ve been the summer Sugawara had turned 14.

Suga had snuck into the rink Oikawa skated at during one of his free practices to spy on him. Oikawa had beat him at sectionals the year before, and Suga  _ was not _ going to lose to the other two years in a row. Spying on the competition like this could have been means for suspension, but Suga was 14, angsty, and felt as if he were invincible. 

Oikawa’s program was  _ good _ . Amazing, even. Suga had stood there, hidden behind a pillar, and knew that Oikawa was quickly surpassing him in skill level. Suga should have accepted the fact. That should’ve been the moment he had turned toward training in Tokyo. He shouldn’t have done what he did, and he wasn’t proud that he did, but it wasn’t as if he could go back in time and stop himself from stealing Oikawa’s music.

He had recorded 30 seconds of the song, uploaded it to a site asking people to help him find out what the song was, and once successful, brought it to his coach and asked if he could use it as his short program song that season. “I found it online,” He’d lied, “I think it could be really good.”

His coach had agreed, and the program that he got choreographed to the music was  _ brilliant _ . So brilliant that it was enough to take him all the way to nationals, Oikawa’s glare burning holes in the back of his head as he lost at regionals that year. 

Skaters having the same music wasn’t unheard of, especially at the junior levels. However, when it happened, it was impossible for the judges to  _ not _ compare the two programs to each other, and Suga had never heard of two skaters making it through to the next qualifying competition using the same music.

When his coach had realized that the music was the same, he hadn’t questioned it. He had told Sugawara that he had better win, and that had been that. And while Suga hadn’t won at regionals—he had placed fourth, Oikawa placed fifth—he beat Oikawa by two points, a point in the technical category, and a point in “interpretation of music”. (That point would haunt him.)

Oikawa  _ knew _ Suga had stolen his music, calling him out on it as Suga was packing his bag in the locker room at regionals. Of course, Suga had denied it vehemently, and without any concrete proof, Oikawa couldn’t do anything about it. It was a miracle that nothing ever came to fruition over it, and Suga was incredibly lucky. If he had been caught or Oikawa had proof that Suga had spied on him and stole his music, his career would have been as good as done. Suspension would’ve been the lightest of consequences Sugawara could have faced, and he’s thankful every day that he was able to get away with it. The guilt that ate at him as he stared at Oikawa seemed punishment enough anyway.

Their dynamic shifted after that competition, however. No longer were they friendly competitors. The “break a leg”s, and “nice performance”s quickly changed into “accidental” shoves during warm up skates and insults muttered under breaths—just loud enough for the other to hear. 

Oikawa had hidden Suga’s skates at a competition the next year. Suga spilled juice all over Oikawa at the next. Oikawa put a half eaten hot dog in his duffel bag, next. It continued back and forth until Oikawa had retired, and Suga thought he would never see the other again. 

Clearly, that wasn’t the case, as he stared, shocked, at the other man. Things quickly clicked into place as to why Daichi had been so excited that Suga had agreed so easily and that he didn’t push for details first. He knows why Daichi had never dropped the name of the coach.

Oikawa gains his bearings first, “Sugawara.” He says tersely, “Nice to see you.”

Suga could tell it was anything but nice. “Uh, you too.” He replies, running his hand through his hair carelessly, “I guess… I guess Daichi didn’t tell you I was—”

Oikawa blanches, and he turns his head to pretend to cough into his sleeve. “Ah.” He says, once his face returned to it’s normal color, “You’re the person Daichi told me about.”

Suga winces, and nods. “We’ll discuss this later.” Is all Oikawa says, before turning to the skaters who were watching the two in awe.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says in surprise, “You know Sugawara-san?”

Oikawa smiles, and Suga can see how forced it is, “We used to skate against each other.” He explains.

This seems to shock the skaters out of the silence they had found themselves in since Suga had shown up. “You used to skate against  _ him _ ?” A small boy with freckles asks, “You must’ve been super good too!” 

Oikawa can’t help himself, the opportunity writing itself, “I was  _ better _ , in fact.” 

Suga can’t stop the squawk that left his mouth, and the junior skaters seem to agree with him, “What!”, “No way!”, “Did you ever beat Sugawara-san?”

Oikawa shushes them with a hand, “I beat Sugawara plenty of times. I’m sure the trophies and photos are still in the cases up front to prove it. You all can take a look at them  _ after _ practice, but I think it’s very much past time to get on the ice.” 

The kids groan, clearly wanting to know more, but they don’t protest as they file onto the ice. Oikawa walks over to the desk where the sound system is located, and plugs in an old iPod. Generic dance music pumps through the speakers, and Oikawa yells over it, “Ten laps and then we’ll start for real!” 

Once the kids have begun their warm up laps, Oikawa turns to Suga. “Look,” Suga says, “This is awkward for the both of us. I wouldn’t have shown up out of the blue like this if I had known. I can tell Daichi I can’t help anymore if you’d rather not be around me. I can help find someone else, in fact, that way we don—”

Oikawa throws him an eye roll, “Daichi did this for a reason,” He cuts him off, “Though I’m unsure what his motive is for doing all of this right now, I’m sure he’ll push harder if you try to back out. As I’m sure you can tell, I don’t have the time or the mental capacity to deal with any of that. So, what we’re going to do is be the adults that we both are and pretend that we get along just fine. The kids won’t know, and all you have to do is help me not lose my goddamn mind by the end of the season.”

Suga sinks in on himself a bit. He can’t tell Oikawa that he didn’t want to help anymore now, especially not if he was anything like he was when they were younger. If Suga says that  _ he’s  _ uncomfortable with still helping Oikawa, he knows for a fact the other will go on some rant about Suga being immature and how he’s clearly still winning this “competition” between them, since Suga is clearly still scared of him. In fact, Oikawa might even sink to telling Suga that he  _ owes _ him this much.

While helping Oikawa out looks like it’s just going to be months of Suga feeling guilty and overwhelmed all the time, he still has too much pride to let Oikawa think he’s winning against Suga in any context.

“Fine,” He says instead, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever.”

“Great.” Oikawa says, grabbing the clipboard he had brought in and handing it to Suga. “Here’s the roster for the junior level skaters. That’s all the basic information on each of them, and notes I’ve taken on each of them. Get familiar with them, learn names, whatever you need to do so you don’t look terrified while helping them out.”

Before Suga could say anything else, Kageyama slid to a stop in front of the railing that was right against the desk. “Ha! I beat you  _ again _ , Hinata!” Kageyama taunts as the short boy slides to a stop next to him—almost running him over.

“Just barely!” Hinata yells, nudging his shoulder, “We’re 41 to 42 now, I can still catch up!”

Oikawa rubs a hand down his face, “Save the arguing for  _ after _ practice, you two.”

Suga can’t help but chuckle a little bit at the way the two boys deflate a little bit. “Sorry,” Hinata says as more of the kids finish their laps.

“Today, you guys are going to pick a skill you want to work on for the first part of class. Find your own space and start practicing. Stay aware of your surroundings,” Oikawa says pointedly, “And I’ll be going around and helping out if you need it. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Sugawara, okay?”

Suga’s head snaps up, completely unprepared to be on “coaching” duties already. Oikawa had made it seem like all he needed to do today was work on memorizing the kids he was going to be working with for the season, not answer  _ questions _ . “Oh, uh, yes, of course.” 

Suga doesn’t miss the smug look on Oikawa’s face, but ignores it in favor of looking down at the papers on the clipboard. There’s eight junior level skaters Oikawa is coaching, which is a  _ lot _ by any measurement. Normally a skating club has four to five skaters in a level, and often there are two coaches  _ at least _ . Having one coach to eight skaters is an absurd ratio, and Suga isn’t shocked that Oikawa looks like he could keel over from exhaustion at any moment as he glances up and sees him giving corrections to the freckled boy on how to land his jumps more accurately.

He flips through the papers looking up and trying to pinpoint which skaters are which. The sooner he can learn names and faces, the better, he thinks. 

He quickly realizes that trying to memorize faces when the faces you’re trying to remember belong to 12 year old boys who are frantically skating back and forth quickly is much easier said than done.

Pressing his palm to his temple, he reaches for his bag. He can already feel a headache coming on, and his ankle is starting to ache painfully again.

Swallowing the pain relief pills, he starts to plan out what he’s going to say when he sees Daichi after practice. He’s more than ready to tear him a new one for putting him in his current situation.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter!](twitter.com/SUG4WARAZ)
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter!](twitter.com/SUG4WARAZ)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> (title taken from star by loona bc yes i'm a kpop stan lol)


End file.
